Data centers are generally centralized facilities that provide Internet and intranet services needed to support businesses and organizations. A typical data center can house various types of electronic equipment, such as computers, servers (e.g., email servers, proxy servers, and DNS servers), switches, routers, data storage devices, and other associated components. A given data center can be made of different types of switching domains. One type of switching domain can comprise a group of standalone packet-based switches integrated to form a single virtual switch. Another type of switching domain can comprise a group of cell-based switches managed through a single management domain. Traditionally, managing the switches of a data center with different independent switching domains has been complex.